Zarc (PFS)
Zarc, formerly known as Supreme King Z-ARC, is a main character and protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Pendulum's Fifth Swing. Following Ray Akaba's attempts to split Z-ARC into four fragments, which also resulted in the dimension also being cut into four, Zarc's original body was left in the rift without a soul or memories, leaving him as a blank slate. At some point, he eventually found himself in the Standard Dimension where he eventually came into the care of Yuya Sakaki. Appearance Zarc is a young man with silver hair with light green highlights, a few strands being parted to the side. He wore a blue and white jacket with orange borders over a black undershirt. He wore red-brownish gloves over his hands, black pants with brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters. At the center of his belt was a large faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps. His eyes are colored yellow. Personality Due to Ray Akaba splitting Supreme King Z-ARC into four fragments, which became the dimensional counterparts known as Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri, Zarc's original body was left behind - lacking both a soul and memories. As such, when he is first introduced, he comes off as awkward and unsure. However, after dueling Yuya Sakaki and becoming enthralled by his duel style, Zarc become much more cheerful and outgoing. Yuzu noted how his personality seemed to take after Yuya, possibly because they had the most contact with each other. Compared to how he was in the past, Zarc is much how he was before he was warped by the crowd's thirst for more violent duels. He fully enjoys and inherits the idea of bringing smile to people's face with dueling, and even his own opponent. As the dimensional dragons have noted, Zarc's current personality is far more amicable and more gentle, matching Yuya Sakaki's boisterous and courageous self. History Zarc was a professional duelist who took part in Action Duels, initially wanting to bring smiles to everyone - the audience and even his opponent. However, when his opponent was severely injured, Zarc was left bewildered by how everyone seemed to enjoy the brutality. This, coupled with the subtle fear of one day losing, led to Zarc crumbling under the pressure and taking part in these duels. This alienated him from his friend Ray, who was against him acting in these duels. At some point, Zarc's personality became warped enough that the dimensional dragons were also deranged by the audience's thirst for violence. Thus, they merged together into the dragonic entity known as "Supreme King Z-ARC." Ray Akaba, unwilling to allow Zarc to continue, used the En Cards developed by her father in an attempt to save him from his madness. This resulted in the Original Dimension being split into four separate dimensions - each based on the summoning methods. Zarc swore that he would become one again, transferring his soul over to his Standard Dimension fragment Yuya Sakaki. However, unknown to either, Zarc's original human body was left behind in the dimensional rift. Cared for by the spirits of Astrograph and Chronograph Sorcerer, as well as the Stargazer and Timegazer Magicians, Zarc was left without any memories of his past whatsoever. Believing in Ray's ideals - as well as their own wish to save Zarc from his inner darkness - they sent him to the Standard Dimension, where he would encounter Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiiragi. Relationships Yuya Sakaki One of his dimensional counterparts and fragments. Zarc is left enthralled and captivated by Yuya's style of dueling - the dueling he aspired to use before he bended to the will of the masses for their want of violent duels. As a result of this, Zarc greatly looks up to Yuya and even emulates him to a point, being daring and at times suicidal in Action Duels in attempts to excite the audience. Both he and Yuya share a great trust in one another, with the latter coming to refer to him as "partner." Zarc also serves as one of his crutches of emotional support, as it was thanks to Zarc that Yuya learned that soon, Pendulum would be spread to other duelists, and therefore has an obligation as its creator to improve, expand and refine the summoning method while making the duels with such cards as exciting as possible. Yuzu Hiiragi A dimensional counterpart of Ray Akaba. Zarc's relationship with Yuzu mirrors his previous bond with Ray prior to him alienating her, as like Yuya, he comes to care for her. There are signs of romantic feelings for her, though Zarc is immediately put-off by such thoughts, feeling as if he is "hurting" everytime he feels such things. Regardless, he values her as a dear friend and puts his safety above his own. He has come to her rescue on numerous ocassions - the most prominent being his and Yuya's duel against Sawatari, and Sawatari again with Yuto. Deck Zarc uses his "Supreme King" deck from his final battle against the Lancers and Riley/Ray from the canonical series of Arc V, though due to Yuya's unknowing influence, Zarc is much less cautious in his style and far more daring, mirroring the latter's own style as a result. Therefore, he is less reserved in his dueling. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy